Sick
by WritingGirlx
Summary: Sasuke is sick and that makes Naruto very sad. EXTREME FLUFF, Sasunaru, One Shot


Naruto pouted, looking down in his lap as he heard that Sasuke won't be at school for a few days since he got the chickenpox. "Stupid dogface." Naruto muttered, slamming his little fists in his lap. "Now now Naruto, no need to blame it on Kiba-kun," Kyuubi smirked, he walked into his little brother's room and sat down next to Naruto, pulling the smaller boy in his lap. Naruto huffed and glared at his brother, "But Nii-san," Naruto whined, "he made 'Suke-chan sick." Naruto pouted, "What if he doesn't get better?" He whined again, throwing his arms in the air, "He can't eat ramen with me anymore!" His eyes widened at the realization before he went berserk. "Oh no! What if he can't play with me anymore?" Naruto eyes started to water but Kyuubi shushed the latter boy, "You know what?" He mumbled into the blonde hair as he nursed his brother. "What?" Naruto sobbed softly, thinking about the things he couldn't do if Sasuke would be sick forever.

"We could go and… you know, see him?" Kyuubi silently laughed to himself as the wailing suddenly stopped. Naruto's head shot up, "Really?!" His red eyes widened even more as Kyuubi nodded slowly, "Yes! I want to see Sasuke!" Naruto jumped out of his brother's lap and skipped towards the kitchen, "Ehm, Naruto? What are you doing?" Kyuubi asked confused as his little brother skipped towards the fridge with a chair. "The front door is that way?" Naruto frowned at Kyuubi, "Are you stupid?" Kyuubi blinked at Naruto in shock.

_Did he just- ?_

"Did you just call me _stupid?" _Kyuubi asked slowly, _or maybe I just heard i-, _"Yes, I did. 'Cause when you were sick, 'Suke-chan _and_ 'Tachi-kun bought you chicken soup and some games." Naruto said, while searching for his _'Get-well-spoon-present', _"Yosh!" Naruto giggled, nearly losing his balance as he tried to get off the chair with the juice in his hands, "Aniki! Help me!" He cried out as he got trapped on the high chair. Kyuubi chuckled as he made his way towards the panicked boy, "Why are you bringing _juice?_" He asked with a raised eyebrow while helping the grinning boy of the chair. "Well, I bet he doesn't have any of this at home and Fugaku-san probably doesn't let him have it." He finished, Kyuubi blinked is surprise, _did he just said something smart?_

He watched his little brother putting his jacket and sneakers on, before holding the juicebox in his tiny hands, "Come on!" Naruto frowned at his brother's lack of enthusiasm, "Hurry!"

Kyuubi rolled his eyes but the tiniest smile covered his face, "I'm coming, you poof." He mumbled, strolling behind his skipping brother towards the Uchiha mansion. "Shush Kyuu-niisan!"

"Well hello!" Mikoto greeted the Uzumaki boys. "Goodmorning , Mikoto-san." Kyuubi bowed, Naruto grinned, "GOODMORNING, SECOND-MOM." Mikoto giggled,"Tachi-chan is in the backyard." She smiled knowingly at Kyuubi who saluted at her before disappearing in the backyard. Mikoto smiled at Naruto, "Well, I guess you're here for Sasu-chan?" Naruto nodded rapidly, "Where's he?" Mikoto pointed upwards, "Upstairs," She said while walking towards the kitchen, "Don't be to loud tho, Naru-chan. Sasu-chan is probably asleep. I'll come in a bit." Naruto bounced upstairs, where Mikoto send him, but not before taking off his shoes, "Thank you!" Finally upstairs he softly knocked on the third door to his right.

Sasuke was disgusted and annoyed, he was sweating and his body was itching. He hated sweating and the itching felt like hunde- _no thousands _insects crawling on his body. He flipped on his belly and placed an arm underneath the cool side of his pillow. He almost fell asleep but the soft knocks on his door made him snap back to reality. "Mum?" But no, there in the doorway stood his grinning best friend, Naruto. "Hey Sasuke." Naruto mumbled softly, stepping into the dark room. "What are you doing here, Naru?" He mumbled, his eyes still drooping and his body still needy to be itched by someone or something. Naruto walked up to the raven haired boy until, "Wait!" Sasuke yelled in panic causing a cough session.

"Don't come closer! You'll get the si-" Sasuke said but got cut off by Naruto who chuckled, "No worries 'Suke-chan." He stepped closer and sat on the chair which he had placed beside Sasuke's bed. "I already got them and Nii-san said, you can't get it a second time." Sasuke just sighed and closed his eyes, ignoring the warm feeling when Naruto sat down on the chair close to his bed. "Y'know 'Suke-chan," Naruto started, holding the juice box tightly behind his back. He stood up from his chair and sat on Sasuke's bed, forcing the juice box in Sasuke's face. Sasuke opened his eyes and was met by a juice box, he raised his eyebrow in confusion.

"I got this for you!" Naruto said happily, "It's a get-well-soon present." He placed the box on Sasuke's nightstand. "Hn." Naruto rolled his eyes, "You're well come bastard." Naruto helped Sasuke to sit up and opened the juice box, the straw hanging out of the small hole. Sasuke being stubborn turned his head to the side when Naruto prodded the straw against his face.

Naruto pouted and grabbed Sasuke's chin forcefully, "Drink. It." He grounded out before pushing the straw in Sasuke's mouth. Sasuke sipped softly, tasting a bit tomato, _wait what?_

He pulled away, "Is that _TastyTommo_?" Sasuke's eyes widened as Naruto nodded with a toothy smile. Sasuke snatched the juice out of Naruto's hands and gulped it down. Naruto was standing beside him, a proud smile on his face as he saw that Sasuke's cheeks were flushed.

_It could be from embarrassing or from the juice._

Sasuke sighed contently as he finished his juice. "Can you join me?" Sasuke mumbled softly, "I'm feeling pretty cold now, Naru." Naruto eyes widened before he nodded and joined the sick boy. He sighed softly as Sasuke wrapped his tiny arms around Naruto. Naruto in return tucked his head in the crook of Sasuke's neck, muttering softly, "Get well soon." Sasuke stirred, "Hmm, Naru your head is so heavy." He complained still unconscious, but his arms tightened around Naruto's neck.

* * *

Is this enough fluff to have a toothache? ^_^


End file.
